


Burger King

by Awesomepie3221



Category: LazyTown
Genre: Arson, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-26
Updated: 2018-05-26
Packaged: 2019-05-14 02:35:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14760962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Awesomepie3221/pseuds/Awesomepie3221
Summary: Glanni convinced Ithro to help him burn down a Burger King. Ithro isn't sure why.





	Burger King

Ithro helped Glanni commit arson by accident. They burned down a Burger King, the flames dancing across the town and making it smell like burned beef for a week.

As teenagers, Glanni was a terrible influence. It was a surprise Ithro made it anywhere in life after knowing Glanni. Ithro liked to do his homework, while Glanni somehow found a drug filled party every night. Ithro loved to sleep at an appropriate time, while Glanni was surprisingly not a vampire. Ithro respected the freedom of choice, while Glanni preferred to manipulate. 

That's how Ithro ended up as Glanni's untrustworthy friend, after all. Glanni told Ithro he was the only person not intimidated by how healthy Ithro was. If Ithro's IQ was only a point higher, he would have figured out much quicker that Glanni was full of crap. 

But what happened with the terrible spiral that made him agree to commit arson? Ithro wasn't quite sure, but Glanni's maniacal laughter seemed to have an idea. Later on, when Ithro had time to collect his thoughts, he thought maybe that laugh possessed him. Ridiculous idea, but Glanni had never seemed human, not when he first pushed Ithro down on the playground in kindergarten, and not when Ithro threw him into jail for petty theft.

The way his eyes gleamed in dark light with words Ithro would never understand entranced him. It wasn't something Ithro wanted to understand later in his life, but at his teenage years it was all he wanted to study in college. 

So he was easily tricked into being Glanni's reluctant arson-buddy. Glanni claimed it was because a manager fired him and never gave him his last check, but that was illegal, and Ithro had a sneaking suspicion it was for fun. Glanni was that type of person, his hands burning for some destructive relief. 

His hands were itchy on Ithro's wrist as he pulled him away from the scene of the crime, Ithro's feet cinder blocks and his eyes wide in disbelief at his crime. 

There was an entire Burger King flickering before him, black smoke billowing upwards, and he didn't want to leave because he deserved to be punished for doing something wrong. 

"Come on!" Glanni frustratingly yelled at him, pulling his arm tight and making his feet budge barely an inch. "Do you want to go to fucking prison?" 

No, Ithro did not want to go to prison. He let go of his hopes and ran off with Glanni, glancing back once to hear sirens on their way. 

Ithro had done that. He had helped pick the lock, turn off the alarm system, spread the gasoline, and throw the lighter down. And he had no exact idea as to why he did it. 

He craved nothing new about his life, he was happy in his two story house and with his married parents. There was something memorizing about Glanni. There was something memorizing about the way his lips tasted like cheese and ash, there was something memorizing about his tough hands touching him that night, the flames licking the back of his eyelids everytime he closes his eyes. 

He doesn't sleep. Glanni sleeps like a baby, like he does in jail cells during future nights. They are different examples of screw ups. But they both burned down the Burger King, and they both tasted the charges of arson stuck on their lips. 

"Who cares?" Glanni asked to empty air. 

Ithro did.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm trying to write more to refine my writing style, so have this. I like it.


End file.
